A Sister, a Love, and a Hater
by Taka-05
Summary: Taka Kaiba is Kidnapped before she, Seto, and Mokuba were adopted. Now Seto is having dreams about her? Also Marik convinces Malik that the pharaoh tricked him. also Bakura and him find Taka in an alley! suck at summaries!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh.

* * *

Chapter 1 

"Taka!" Seto awoke from another nightmare of his sister.

Over five years ago she went missing. He hadn't had any dreams or anything of her in those years. Why now? He stood from his large bed and walked into the hall. He held his head. The sound of his sister's screams still rang in his head.

"Seto?" Mokuba's voice was behind him.

Seto turned to his younger brother. He stood rubbing his eyes.

"Why are you up so late?" he mumbled sleepily.

"Gomen Mokuba," he apologized.

Ever since Taka went missing he was over protective over Mokuba. That day at the orphanage was the worst. Taka had walked out of the gates for barely a minute and her screams were heard inside the orphanage. Everyone had rushed outside and couldn't find the ten year old girl.

"What's wrong?" Mokuba asked.

"Nothing," Seto replied.

Mokuba nodded.

"You should get back to bed, big brother," Mokuba advised, "there's school and work tomorrow."

"I'm just going to get a drink," Seto turned his back and walked into their large kitchen.

He got himself a glass of milk and sat down. He rubbed his temples and drank some of the cool milk. He let it run down his throat and swallowed. After the glass was finished he put it in the sink and walked back to his room. Mokuba was fast asleep on Seto's bed. Seto smiled. His brother had done that whenever he knew something was bothering Seto. Seto crawled into bed being careful not to awake his sleeping brother and fell asleep.

xXx Malik xXx

Malik sat up on his bed. He twitched. The millennium rod glowed in the box it was in. It sat on his dresser. He stared at it but looked away.

'Marik's gone,' he thought to himself.

He, Ishizu and Rishid moved back to Domino so he could finish school. The light continued glowing. He stood and opened the box. The millennium rod shone. He touched it and a dark aura shrouded around him. He pulled his hand back. The aura stayed and a familiar laughter was heard. Malik turned. Marik stood with his arms crossed behind him. He backed into the table.

"Pick it up Malik," Marik growled.

"I... Iie," Malik replied.

"You've become pathetic, hikari," Marik laughed again.

"Urasai!" Malik exclaimed.

"Why do you fear the rod?" Marik asked, "It has given you nothing but power."

"Iie! You came and stole my body! You call that power!" Malik growled.

Marik laughed.

"I cannot return to you this time, Malik," Marik growled, "why don't you take the rod and use it's power?"

"It will do nothing for me!" Malik hissed, "the pharaoh didn't do anything!"

"Oh but my hikari... he did," Marik said calmly, "he's the reason you were angered... the reason you were a tomb keeper... you have the mark on your back to prove it."

Marik felt his back.

"It was his fault you got that... you had to watch after his creepy tomb... I released you from having to do that... you should thank me, hikari... not hate me," Marik smirked.

Malik growled but thought for a second.

'I would've still been in that dark tomb,' he thought.

"You're right," Malik bowed his head, "I do thank you Marik," he whispered.

"Take the rod then... and kill the pharaoh."

Atemu and Bakura had both been separated from their hikaris from a spell Yugi's grandpa had found while in Egypt. Atemu had read it over and they tried it. And as a bonus they became modernized, meaning there was less a chance for Bakura to blow up a microwave and they got their hikari's knowledge of school, except that Bakura was lazy when it came to homework.

Malik turned to the rod and took it in his hand. It glowed in his hand again and Marik and the aura disappeared. Malik's eyes were cold... cold as they were in Battle City. He smirked.

"This time, pharaoh... I won't fall for your tricks," he growled.

* * *

Japanese Dictionary 

Iie- no

Urasai- Shut up

hikari- light

Gomen- Sorry

Oh and if anyone could help me think of a better title then please give me an idea I don't like the one I thought of


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh or Missing by Evanescence

* * *

Chapter two

Taka's P.O.V

I hate this so called family. They once loved me... until they figured that I wouldn't forgive them for taking me from my brothers. I sit on this window sill crying every night. This was going on every night for the last five years since I was abducted by a married couple who wanted a child but didn't want to through the adoption papers so they abducted me. I clutched the pendant of the Sennen Eye that was around my neck. They gave it to me when they first abducted me. I couldn't let it go like I did all those other presents. It had an evil power of some sort... and I liked it. I smirked. The fag of a _father_ was home. Drunk again? Most likely. He burst into my room door.

"Hey you little bitch!" he said with a smirk, "still don't like us? After we cared for you and showered you in expensive gifts?"

I stared at him.

"Iie..." I replied.

My usual answer. He came up to me and grabbed me by the collar of my shirt.

"Nani?" he growled.

"I said iie," I replied.

He hit me. I fell to the ground and cried out. He kicked me in the stomach a couple times.

"Maybe that will change your mind," he grumbled, "I wouldn't give a damn if you died right here."

He walked out of my room and slammed the door. I sobbed slightly. But it hurt to move now. Either way I stood. The pendant around my neck glowed and the pain disappeared. I would still have the wounds but this pendant killed the pain. I opened a drawer. I put on a thin black sweater. I opened my bedroom door. They were in the kitchen. I bet the fag is still drinking and getting me _mom_ drunk also. I ran past the kitchen and threw the door open.

"Oi!" his voice called from behind me as I ran down the street.

_Please, please forgive me,_

_But I wont be home again._

_Maybe someday youll have woke up,_

_And, barely conscious, youll say to no one:_

_Isnt something missing?_

They won't care by morning. If they see I'm gone... they'll sell my belongings and forget me.

_You wont cry for my absence, I know -_

_You forgot me long ago._

_Am I that unimportant...?_

_Am I so insignificant...?_

_Isnt something missing?_

_Isnt someone missing me?_

Now there's no one. I was home schooled so I have no friends at all. The only people I remember were the kids at the orphanage and my brothers... Seto... and Mokuba. They probably forgot about me too.

_Even though Id be sacrificed,_

_You wont try for me, not now._

_Though Id die to know you love me,_

_Im all alone._

_Isnt someone missing me?_

I stopped running and tried to catch my breathe. I began walking again. I was near the highway. I seen a sign. Domino City... where they abducted me from. It would only take me the rest of the night to get there. I began walking down the long road.

_Please, please forgive me,_

_But I wont be home again._

_I know what you do to yourself,_

_Shudder deep and cry out:_

_Isnt something missing?_

_Isnt someone missing me?_

Very few cars drove by. And whenever one did it didn't slow down or anything when I was in view. No one cares.

_Even though Id be sacrificed,_

_You wont try for me, not now._

_Though Id die to know you love me,_

_Im all alone._

_Isnt someone missing me?_

It began to rain. I started to run. Though... I'll be out here for awhile. I tripped and cried out. I raised my hand from the rocky ground. Blood. It ran down my hands and my knees.

_And if I bleed, Ill bleed,_

_Knowing you dont care._

_And if I sleep just to dream of you_

_And wake without you there,_

_Isnt something missing?_

_Isnt something..._

I stood and the pendant glowed, killing the pain again. I continued and hugged the sweater close.

Help...

Heh... who would help an orphan? I smirked.

_Even though Id be sacrificed,_

_You wont try for me, not now._

_Though Id die to know you love me,_

_Im all alone._

_Isnt someone missing me?_

I continued wearily down the road.

xXx Next morning xXx

I trudged my feet as I entered Domino. My hands were covered in dried blood along with my pants. I walked through the alleys. After awhile I collapsed in one alley and passed out.

* * *

Sorry this chapter is so short... and don't worry Taka's life will go from depressing to a better one... shouldn't give anything away though :) please read and review 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh or the song My Immortal... which belongs to Evanescence

* * *

Chapter 3 

Seto stood at the gates of the old orphanage. He stared at the large doors and the eerie windows. He put a hand on a bar.

He had a small flashback of him, Mokuba and... Taka. She was running and laughing. No matter what kind of trouble they got in she was always happy go lucky.

He smiled at the thought.

_Im so tired of being here_

_Suppressed by all my childish fears_

_And if you have to leave_

_I wish that you would just leave_

_cause your presence still lingers here_

_And it wont leave me alone_

The smile faded when he remembered when Taka first got taken away. He was with Mokuba in the small sandbox when she wandered out of the gates. Her scream still rang clearly in his head.

He took his hand off the bar.

_These wounds wont seem to heal_

_This pain is just too real_

_Theres just too much that time cannot erase_

'After five years,' he thought, 'I still can't get over the thought she's gone.'

"Kaiba?" Yugi stood at the end of the street with his sister and Atemu, "what are you doing here?"

His sister, Sora, had semi-long blonde hair with light purple streaks and green eyes. She had moved to Domino from Canada not even a year ago with her friend, Tsuki Yuri.

"Nothing," Seto growled as he turned and walked away.

Seto's cold expression softened when he thought of Taka again. She was in the corner of the large room all the children had shared. She had been crying.

_When you cried Id wipe away all of your tears_

_When youd scream Id fight away all of your fears_

_I held your hand through all of these years_

_But you still have_

_All of me_

Seto had came and comforted her. He, along with Mokuba, were the only ones who actually cared for her. The other little girls would laugh at her... only because she was a tom-boy type. And the other boys would tell her to leave because she was a girl. That was why she was crying.

'It's all right, Taka,' Seto remembered how he soothed her, hugging her close.

_You used to captivate me_

_By your resonating life_

_Now Im bound by the life you left behind_

_Your face it haunts_

_My once pleasant dreams_

_Your voice it chased away_

_All the sanity in me_

_These wounds wont seem to heal_

_This pain is just too real_

_Theres just too much that time cannot erase_

He shook his head and continued walking. He still hadn't been getting much sleep, due to the dreams.

_When you cried Id wipe away all of your tears_

_When youd scream Id fight away all of your fears_

_I held your hand through all of these years_

_But you still have_

_All of me_

Yugi watched the taller boy walk away curiously.

"Atemu... why do you think he was back here?" he asked.

"I don't know aibou," Atemu replied.

'She's gone,' Seto told himself, 'she won't come back... so get over it!'

He stopped.

"I... I can't!" He fell to his knees.

"Kaiba!" exclaimed Yugi as he ran over to Seto.

Seto held his mouth trying to hold back tears. He failed. Tears ran down his face slowly.

"Daijoubu?" Atemu kneeled in front of Seto.

Seto shook his head.

"She's gone! Why can't I accept it!" he exclaimed softly.

"Who Kaiba?" Sora asked.

She put a hand on Seto's shoulder.

"Don't touch me!" he snapped, hitting away her hand.

Sora flinched.

_Ive tried so hard to tell myself that youre gone_

_But though youre still with me_

_Ive been alone all along_

"If any of you tell anyone about this I swear I'll," Atemu cut him off.

"Don't worry Kaiba... we won't tell a soul," he said softly.

"You better not," Seto rubbed his eyes.

He stood and pushed the three out of the way and continued walking.

"You ungrateful..."Sora got cut off by both Yugi and Atemu.

"Sora!" they both warned.

"Alright, alright," she grumbled.

"Something's wrong Sora... can't you see that?" Atemu pointed out.

"I know but..." she stared at her feet.

"Let's just go back to the game shop," Yugi suggested.

"Alright."

They began walking down the road opposite of where Seto was going.

Seto stared back at the orphanage for a second, then he also continued on his way.

_When you cried Id wipe away all of your tears_

_When youd scream Id fight away all of your fears_

_I held your hand through all of these years_

_But you still have_

_All of me

* * *

_

What can I say... I love Evanescence :P please read and review

Japanese Dictionary

daijoubu?- are you alright?


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh

* * *

Chapter 3 

Malik leaned against the locker next to Bakura's.

"Dear gods Bakura," he groaned in annoyance, "how messy is that thing that you have to spend fifteen minutes digging in there?"

"One minute, Ishtar!" Bakura growled, "when the hell did you get all bitchy again?"

"Last night," Malik replied.

"Aha! Here it is!" he pulled out a book triumphantly.

Malik stared at him.

"Nani! I borrowed this from Ryou and he might want it back now."

Malik grabbed it.

"A murder mystery," he smirked, "why would a priss like him own this?"

"I was just kidding, baka... it's the library's and it's overdue," Bakura rolled his eyes and slammed his locker, "I didn't like it either... the murderer was caught."

He grabbed the book back. Malik snickered and Bakura put the book in a random kid's hand.

"Return this for me or you won't live to see tomorrow," he growled.

The kid nodded quickly and ran off. They walked out of the school. Bakura looked ahead of them and scoffed.

"Now... I don't even want to go back to the house," he grumbled.

"Why not?" Malik glanced at him.

Bakura motioned ahead. Ryou was walking with Sora. Malik rolled his eyes.

"Can't your hikari and his pathetic girlfriend go to her place for once!"

"They say they need 'privacy'... how do they think they get that with me in the house!"

Malik laughed.

"Let's take a short-cut through this alley and go back to your place instead," Bakura pointed his thumb towards an alley.

Malik nodded. They walked down the alley. They seen a couple homeless guys crowding in one area.

"I wonder what she's got on her," said one.

"She only has a pocket knife," grumbled the other.

"Oi!" Malik growled.

The two turned. On the ground before them was a girl. Her knees and hands were covered in dried blood. She had long raven black hair. Bakura's eyes flared. The millennium ring's points pointed at her.

"What do you kids want?" grumbled the first homeless guy.

"To leave her alone," replied Malik.

"Or what?" replied the second.

The sennen eye appeared on Bakura's forehead.

"The shadow realm awaits you gentlemen," he smirked.

The two men looked confused before they disappeared into the shadow's. Malik kneeled before the girl. He brushed some hair out of her face. She opened her eyes weakly. Bakura narrowed his eyes.

"That look... those eyes... does this mean...?" Bakura said quietly.

"Nani?" Malik asked.

"Kaiba turned into a girl!" Bakura exclaimed.

Malik rolled his eyes and looked back at the girl.

"She does look a lot like him though," he pointed out, "what's your name?"

"T... Taka," she replied before going unconscious.

"Hmm... moneybags never mentioned having any other relatives besides Mokuba," Bakura growled.

"I know... but... he never tells anyone anything," Malik pointed out.

"Well there's that but yeah..."

"Let's just take her see if Kaiba recognizes her," Malik picked her up.

"Alright... better then doing homework," Bakura shrugged.

'Tora,' he thought as he stared Taka, 'I know it's you... you have the lost item,' he growled.

They took a cab to the Kaiba mansion and walked towards the security gates.

"Who is it and what do you want?" a rude voice asked from a speaker.

"Malik Ishtar... I have someone here Mr. Kaiba might know," Malik replied.

"Who is?" this time it was Seto's voice.

"She said her name was Taka."

There was a long silence.

"Come in," his voice said after awhile.

A buzz was heard and the gates opened. Malik and Bakura walked in. Bakura had his hands behind his head and walked after Malik bored. Seto stood impatiently at the door. He seen Taka. His expression changed.

"Taka!" he gasped.

He was barely stable when he seen her and Bakura caught him when he almost fell over.

"Oi! Moneybags! I am not going to catch you every time," Bakura growled.

"That... that's her," he whispered.

"Who?" Malik asked.

"My... my sister," Seto whispered.

Bakura stared in shock at him.

'I knew it... the sister of the priest... the one who betrayed me,' he thought with a short growl.

"I'll take her inside," Malik took the limp body inside the mansion.

Seto lead them to his room and Malik placed her on the CEO's bed. Seto pressed a button that was on the wall and a woman came into the room a minute later.

"Yes Mr. Kaiba?" she asked politely.

"Call a doctor for me," he grumbled.

She bowed slightly and left. Seto touched Taka's forehead.

"I thought she was dead," he said quietly.

Malik and Bakura were both confused. Seto took a breathe.

"Before me and Mokuba were adopted... she got abducted from the orphanage... all these years I've tried to convince myself she was dead... but now... I know... this is my little sister."

A doctor walked in and was about to start cleaning her wounds. Her hand shot up and grabbed his.

"Don't touch me," she threatened.

The doctor stopped. Taka sat up.

"What do you all want!" she asked threateningly, "why am I here! I would've been fine!"

"Taka..." Seto looked his younger sister.

"You wouldn't have been ok... baka," Malik raised an eyebrow, "those rubbies would've had fun."

"What was that!" Taka growled.

She held her hand in pain. Dried blood caked both hands.

"Taka... it'll be okay," Seto said calmly.

Taka gasped and looked at him.

"S... Seto?" she whispered.

He nodded.

"Seto!" she threw her arms around her older brother and sobbed.

He hugged her.

"Oh how touching," Bakura scoffed.

Malik smacked the back of his friends head. Bakura snickered. Seto released Taka and she allowed the doctor to clean her wounds.

"Now all she needs is rest," the doctor explained, "she'll be fine after that."

He motioned them out of the room and closed the door. Taka couldn't believe... she had found her brother.

"Only luck," she said aloud, "there is no faith," she rolled over and fell asleep.

* * *

Sorry to all the Ryou fans for calling him a priss... not:P truth is... I don't like him at ALL! only my friend likes him... and another truthful thing... I thought he was a girl... but now i only think he's bisexual :P well cya!

Japanese Dictionary

Oi!- hey!


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh

* * *

Chapter 5

"Where did you find her?" Seto asked Malik when they were in the large living room.

"In an alley," Malik explained, "some homeless people were checking to see if she had anything worth something."

"I see."

Bakura sat fidgety in his seat. The power of the lost item... he could feel it from that spot. He looked at the stairs.

"Bakura you ok?" Malik asked.

"I need to go to the washroom," Bakura growled as he stood.

He walked up the stairs. Seto's room was at the end of the hall, next to another room. He walked in front of the door. His hair rose a bit and the door flew open. He walked up to the bed and threw off the blanket.

'She's gone,' he thought seeing there was only pillows.

A rustle was heard. Bakura turned. Nothing. He growled. Taka sprang from a corner of the room. She had her pocket knife drawn and she grabbed Bakura and put him in a headlock with the knife to his throat.

"Now what do you want?" she asked.

He grabbed her arm and threw her over his shoulder onto the bed. The knife flew and landed on the other side of the room.

"The item around your neck," he replied.

He jumped after her on the bed. She flipped back. He scowled but couldn't help but smirk. He shook his head.

'This is Tora... the one who betrayed me,' he told himself.

He ran at her again and she jumped over him landing with her back to the door. Bakura turned with a growl. He jumped at her again. Taka backed up. She hit something warm. Malik put his arms on her shoulders.

"Bakura... what the hell are you doing?" Malik asked.

Bakura stopped. Malik rolled his eyes.

"Malik... I'm sure you know what that item is that's around her neck," Bakura growled.

"I do... I'm not that stupid," Malik growled back, "Marik told me about it once."

"Oi!" a young voice was heard down the hall, "Ishtar what are you doing here?"

Mokuba stood at the end of the hall, his hands on his hips staring at Malik. He couldn't see Taka yet. She poked her head out the door. Mokuba's arms dropped.

"Aneue?" he whispered, remembering his older sister.

"Mokuba?" Taka whispered.

The eleven year old ran over to his older sister. She released herself from Malik and hugged Mokuba. Bakura rolled his eyes, receiving a look from Malik. Mokuba released Taka and his smile changed.

"Where were you?" he asked.

"That's something I'd like to know too Mokuba," Seto stood behind his younger brother.

Mokuba raised his head to look at Seto. Taka's smile faded.

"I'd rather not talk about it," she put her head down, "at least... not in front of them."

She pulled her sleeves over her scratched hands.

"Malik... Bakura," Seto addressed the two other teens, "you two can leave now."

Malik nodded and walked down the hall. Bakura followed and scowled at Taka before going down the stairs. Malik looked back at Taka for a second and kept walking.

"So...? Where were you?" Seto asked again.

"The day I disappeared from the orphanage... a couple took me to their a home in Tokyo... I was forced to call them my _parents_... they showered me with gifts to try get me to like... I refuse to... so then my _father_ kept getting drunk and beating me... so then I ran away and walked here from Tokyo... that's when they found me," Taka explained.

"Who were they? I'll make sure their asses sued," Seto growled.

"I don't know their names... I only knew _mother_ and _father_... not their real names."

Seto nodded in understanding. Taka yawned.

"The albino woke me up so I'm still tired," she said in between the yawn.

"We'll get you your own room... using one of the guest rooms," Seto said helping Taka to her feet again.

"You have more then one guest room?" she said in amazement.

"Hai," Seto smirked, "we'll use the one beside mine."

They opened the other room. It was pleasent... but so not Taka's style.

"Can we renovate it?" she asked when seen how 'girly' it looked.

"Hai," replied Seto.

"Thank the gods!" she said enthusiastically.

Seto and Mokuba laughed.

"Get some sleep, now," Seto kissed his sister on the forehead, "at the end of summer you'll be starting school."

"Home schooled? Or an actual high school?" she asked hopefully.

"Highschool," Seto laughed.

"Boo yah!"

"Get to bed then," Seto and Mokuba walked to the door.

"'Night" Taka plopped herself onto the bed.

Seto closed the door and sent Mokuba to go to bed. He walked into his room and sat at the desk near the window. Her knife lay on the floor by the desk. He picked it up.

"Don't worry Taka," he said softly, "you'll never go through anything like that again," he lowered the knife and dropped it in the garbage basket knowing it was one of the gifts.

xXx Bakura xXx

Bakura walked into the house he shared with Ryou, courtesy of Ryou's father. He dropped his bag on the floor and kicked off his shoes.

"Bakura?" Ryou's voice called from upstairs.

"Iie, Ryou... it's Santa," he called back.

He rolled his eyes and walked up to his room, passing Ryou's. Ryou sat in his room with Sora.

"Bakura where were you?" Ryou asked when his yami walked by.

"Ishtar's" he grumbled in response.

"Alright."

Bakura lay face first on his bed.

'Tora...' he thought, 'why come back after all these years? After standing idly as my soul got trapped in the ring by the pharaoh...'

The image of Tora, who looked exactly like Taka and was the younger sister of Priest Seth, standing in the shadow's watching. He hadn't seen her facial expression but he thought she didn't care... he thought she betrayed him to join his enemy. Now... he wanted her item... the lost millennium item. The Millennium Pendant.

* * *

Japanese Dictionary

Aneue- big sister


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh

* * *

Chapter 6 

That night Bakura had fallen asleep quite early, because usually he would watch horror movies until he ended up passing out. His dream had been about Tora.

xXx Dream xXx

"Tora!" Bakura called from the bottom of the balcony he knew Tora was in.

He looked around. Tora appeared at the top.

"Bakura-kun!" she whispered, "what are you doing here?"

"Had to check if things were going as planned," he smirked.

Tora laughed softly and climbed down the vines that connected with the balcony. She jumped off them and hugged Bakura.

"I missed you," she whispered, "having to live in the pharaoh's palace never helps either. Especially when under his command."

When her and Seth's village was destroyed, Bakura found Taka alone and in tears and took her in and helped her survive. He also told her it was the will of the pharaoh's that her village was destroyed so she'd help him. He had ended up falling in love with her slowly... though he hadn't planned to.

"It's Bakura!" a guard called from nearby.

"I have to go!" he kissed her quickly and ran.

She hid in the shadows while the guards past and watched Bakura run out of the palace grounds.

—a few days later—

"Bakura... now your soul will be locked away in the ring you stole from Mahaad," growled Atemu as he stood opposite of Bakura's beaten form.

The two stood right next to a cliff. Bakura could feel his soul leaving his body into the ring. He turned his head to see the shadowy figure of Tora behind a rock wall. She turned the corner and was gone.

"Traitor," he whispered before his soul was locked into the ring and his empty body collapsed.

xXx end dream xXx

"Traitor!" Bakura practically snarled when he awoke the next morning.

He looked around to see Ryou standing in the doorway frozen.

"Get out hikari!" he growled.

Ryou cowered away. Bakura sat on the edge of his bed and covered his face with his hands.

xXx A couple weeks later at the Kaiba's xXx

Taka walked into her newly renovated room. It had been two weeks since she had first arrived, and she was loving it. Malik and Bakura were the only ones who knew about her so far and Malik would come over frequently with the thief and hang around with her... though Bakura was always cold with her.

Her room now had black and red stripped walls, posters of her favorite singers, and bands, a dresser with her large CD player and a few other things on it, her closet (now filled with clothes), one corner had a couch and an armchair with all the game systems, and on an end table by that there was a mini bar. Her bed had both feather pillows and blanket, just as she liked it.

'Malik and Bakura are here again today,' she thought as she walked into the room, 'I'm just wondering why Bakura's always so cold towards me...'

Downstairs Mokuba opened the gates and the door for the two teens. They lead themselves up the stairs and into Taka's room.

"Hey Taka," greeted Malik.

"Hi," Bakura growled.

"Hey Malik," Taka greeted, "hey Bakura."

Malik and Taka sat on the couch while Bakura was on the armchair. Taka scowled at Bakura when he glared at her.

"What is with your attitude?" she exclaimed when she grew tired of his glare.

"Don't play dumb with me traitor! I know who you are!" Bakura snarled.

Malik sat between the two staring at both.

"What to you mean?" Taka exclaimed, "Of course you do! I'm Taka Kaiba! And what the hell is up with calling me a traitor?"

"You are! You were standing right there when the pharaoh locked my soul in the millennium ring!... and you didn't do anything... did you Tora?" Bakura said coldly.

"Nani! Pharaoh? Tora? What the hell are you talking about!" Taka stared up at the taller teen.

"You know damn well what I'm talking about!"

"Bakura!" Malik exclaimed standing between him and Taka, "what are you talking about? We just found Taka two weeks ago... and you were locked in the ring three thousand years ago!"

"She looks exactly like Tora," Bakura growled coldly.

He put his head down and his hair covered his face. He clenched his fist with a growl.

"Bakura?" Taka lowered her head and looked at the former thief.

He turned his head away. A tear was visibly seen going down his cheek.

"Bakura... I promise you, I have no idea who this 'Tora' is so you can stop worrying about it," Taka assured, "If I was... my name would be Tora wouldn't it? But is it? Iie."

Bakura laughed softly. Just like Tora also... but Taka was different in a way. He could tell. Tora was kind to him and him only. Taka treated him like she would probably treat anyone else. Tora didn't trust anyone after her village was destroyed... until she met Seth again. They were the same at that part. They were almost exactly alike... not opposites like Seto and Seth. Bakura plopped himself down again.

"You okay then?" Taka asked.

"Fine," he replied, "but if you're lying to me I swear I'll..."

"I'm not lying!" she exclaimed.

"Alright, alright," Bakura smirked, "but I still want my hands on that item Taka."

"Ha... Ha...Ha. Funny Bakura," Taka grinned back, "to bad your hands aren't getting on it."

* * *

Well... I don't like this chapter much... please Read and Review and I promise the next chapter will be better 


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh or the movie Silent Hill or Ring of Fire or Halo 2

* * *

Warning: swearing in this and later chapters.

* * *

Taka tried to stay awake. She yawned. Bakura chose Silent Hill when they were going to pick a movie to watch. On the screen Rose sat woke up to hear 'Ring of Fire' playing.

"Ok then..." Taka raised an eyebrow.

"Pretty... strange there," Malik pointed out.

"Hai..." Bakura agreed.

Half way through the movie Taka nodded off and fell asleep. Her head rested on Malik's shoulder as he continued to watch the movie. He smiled and looked down at her while Bakura snored on the armchair.

xXx Next Morning xXx

Seto walked into Taka's room to see her asleep in Malik's arms on her couch and Bakura on the armchair... still snoring away. He rolled his eyes. He pushed Bakura off the chair. Bakura fell to the ground and growled.

"What the hell was that for!" he snarled.

Taka and Malik woke up.

"To wake them up from dreamland," Seto smirked at his sister.

Taka's face flushed.

"Not funny," she growled.

Malik was looking away, his face also flushed.

"Come on," Seto began to walk to the door, "breakfast is ready downstairs."

Taka and Malik got up and followed. Bakura stood from the ground. But instead of following them he plopped himself on Taka's bed.

"Bakura... what're you doing?" Taka asked with a sweat drop.

"Going back to bed," was his muffled response.

"Well then... come down when you're done," Taka continued walking away.

"And don't drool on the pillows," Malik smirked.

"Urasai!" Bakura took a pillow and tossed it at Malik.

Malik closed the door with a laugh and ran after Taka.

xXx Later on xXx

Taka and Malik sat playing on of Taka's games. It was Halo 2. Taka stared at the screen intently and shot.

"Boo yeah!" Taka exclaimed when she killed Malik's character.

"Would you two keep it down?" Bakura's muffled voice asked from Taka's bed.

"Iie, Bakura," Taka replied as she kept playing the game.

Bakura growled in annoyance. He got out of her bed and sat on the armchair again.

"I'm up... happy?"

"Very," Taka replied with a laugh.

Bakura scowled and watched the two play. When Taka got killed he laughed.

"Urasai!" Taka growled.

"Iie," Bakura smirked.

"Here then Bakura... you try," Malik handed Bakura the controller.

Since Bakura had been modernized he knew how to play.

"Why don't we go on a team, Taka?" Bakura suggested.

"Scared to lose against a girl, Kura?" Taka taunted.

Bakura growled.

"Fine!" he said lowly, "I would never loose to a girl."

After awhile of playing Bakura finally died. Taka laughed.

"In your face Bakura!" she said between her laughs, "there goes your pride!"

Bakura growled and pounced on Taka.

"Now does Mr. Manly want to lose a fight against a girl to?" Taka giggled.

"Urasai!" Bakura said with a wicked smile playing across his face.

"Iie," Taka replied with a smirk.

Malik stood behind Bakura with a blanket. He threw it over his friend's head and dragged him to the floor. The table pushed away as the two boys wrestled. Bakura struggling to get free while Malik tried to keep him under. Taka laughed as Malik dragged her down to join in the struggle. Both held down Bakura. They released their grip and Bakura flung out sending the two against the couch. Taka laughed. The annoyed thief scowled.

"Does Bakura want a hug?" Taka asked in a baby voice.

"Sure," Bakura smirked, "But after the hug... I want something more... maybe in your bed Taka."

"Bakura!" Malik exclaimed.

Taka stared at Bakura, mouth open. Bakura now lay on the floor laughing.

"Oh and I want it to last longer then an hour." Bakura added this after he caught his breathe again.

Taka flipped him off with an annoyed stare. Malik glared at him. Anyone could see he was pissed off. Bakura sat on the armchair again with a wide grin. Taka looked at Malik. Malik was looking over her at Bakura, who was making rude motions with his body and pointing at Taka.

"You dick!" Malik lunged at Bakura.

Bakura growled and the two were both fighting in a matter of minutes. The armchair fell back and the two continued on the floor by Taka's bed. Taka rolled her eyes. Taka watched for awhile, quite amused. About ten to fifteen minutes later Malik had Bakura pinned with his hands around the thief's throat. Taka was lying on her bed. Bakura kicked Malik off and he flew onto the bed next to Taka. Taka laughed. Bakura stood up and dusted himself off. Taka's phone rang.

"Hello?" Taka answered it.

She handed the phone to Malik. It was Ishizu.

"Hello?" Malik said into the phone.

"Malik where were you last night?"

"I fell asleep watching a movie here."

"You should've called though."

"Well sorry..." Malik looked pretty annoyed.

"I want you home now!"

"Nani? Naze?" Malik growled into the phone.

"Never mind naze! Be home in ten minutes!" The line went dead.

Malik pressed end on the phone and scowled.

"I have to go now," he stood.

"I might as well get back to... most likely Ryou snuck into my room again," Bakura also stood.

"Alright... bye guys," Taka hugged Malik and the two boys walked out.

Taka sat on her couch again and turned on the T.V. looking for something to watch. Seto walked in.

"Taka... why is the armchair flipped over?"

"Don't ask."

"Alright... but you'll start school in a couple days... I got someone to pick up your supplies."

"Ok... arigatou." Taka stood and hugged her brother, before getting back to the T.V.

Seto walked out of her room and back to his office.

* * *

Japanese dictionary:

Naze?- Why?

Nani?- What?

Arigatou- Thank you

* * *


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 8

Taka sat in one of the Kaiba limos. Seto sat across from her typing something up on his lap top. The limo stopped. Seto closed the laptop and the two got out. Taka seen two familiar faces and waved. Bakura and Malik spotted her and pushed through the crowd towards her.

"Hey guys..." Taka greeted.

"Nice outfit Taka," Bakura smirked when he seen Taka wearing the usual Domino High girl's uniform.

"Urasai!" Taka snapped.

She hated this outfit. Pink was not her color at all. And the skirt... she didn't like wearing things like this. Malik laughed. Taka shot him a glare also.

"Let's go." Seto said impatiently.

The three followed the CEO into a classroom. Bakura growled and stopped. He was staring in a different direction. Taka peeked over his shoulder.

"Whatcha lookin' at?" She asked.

"The pharaoh and his little friends..." Bakura replied.

Taka seen what he was looking at. A group of people in the corner of the class playing duel monsters.

"He's one of the two short ones that look alike... he's slightly taller and his hair's a bit different..." Bakura explained when Taka gave him a 'Which one?' kind of look.

"Oh... hey... he's pretty cute," Taka smirked.

Seto, Malik, and Bakura each glared at her. She laughed a bit nervously.

"I'm guessing... there are grudges present in this room?"

They nodded and sat down. Taka sat beside Malik closest to the group. She was noticed by Atemu.

'Who's that?' he thought.

Sora groaned.

"Again! You beat me again Tsuki!" She exclaimed.

A blue haired girl who Sora was facing nodded.

"Is it a problem that you aren't that good?" Tsuki asked calmly.

"Oi! I just started playing this!" Sora snapped.

"So did I... Atemu taught me how to play.." Tsuki rolled her eyes.

"Well I don't have very good cards!"

"Well what's this?" Tsuki held up Sora's Dark Magician Girl.

"Yugi gave that to me!"

"Enough Sora..." Atemu sweat dropped.

"I agree with Atemu, Sora." Yugi looked around. "You're attracting attention."

He was right... around them they were getting stares. Even from Taka, Bakura, Malik, and Seto were bothered.

"What're you lookin' at money bags!" Jonouchi snapped.

"A stray dog that got into the school... Taka call the pound." Seto replied.

"What was dat?" the blonde stood.

"I thought dogs had good hearing..." Seto said again.

Jonouchi growled.

"I'll show ya good hearing!" He exclaimed.

Honda held him back.

"Don't do anything stupid Jonouchi!" He exclaimed.

Jonouchi growled and sat down. Anzu spotted Taka laughing with Malik and Bakura. She stood and walked over tp them.

"Hello," She greeted with a smile, "Are you new?"

"Huh?" Taka stopped laughing. "Well if you haven't seen me around then I guess I am."

"Well my name is Anzu Mazaki," She continued to smile. "Would you want to be friends?"

"Don't do it Taka," Bakura whispered, "She'll fill your mind with friendship speeches and brainwash you like she did those buffoons."

Taka snickered.

"Bakura you are the worst!" Anzu put her hands on her hips.

"Arigatou Anzu! Never thought you'd agree with everyone." Bakura laughed.

Anzu scowled and went and sat back down.

"The nerve of Bakura!" she mumbled.

"Oh chill out Anzu!" Tsuki glared at the brunette.

Atemu stared at Taka.

'Tora...' He thought.

"Yo Atemu!" Jonouchi had been trying to get his attention.

"Uh.. Oh! Yes Jou?" Atemu looked at his friend.

"Something up?"

"Iie... I'm just thinking about something." He replied as he sat next to Tsuki.

He gave Taka another glance. He realized that she had looked back at him and they made eye contact for a mere second before the teacher walked in. Class was about to start when the teacher motioned for Taka to go to the front. She went and stood there.

"Alright class! Attention!" When the teacher called the class fell silent. "This is Taka Kaiba... and she is of course Mr. Kaiba's sister."

Whispers were heard.

"Nani!" Atemu whispered. 'She must be Tora's incarnation like Seto is Seth's...but is she the opposite or the same as the evil sorceress I once knew?'

"Something bothering you 'Temu?" Tsuki asked using the nickname she gave him.

"Hai... I'm fine.." Atemu replied with a smile.

He still felt troubled though. This... Taka was, as it looked, friends with Bakura... He looked over to the group. Taka had sat down again and Bakura noticed Atemu's stare and smirked. Atemu growled and turned around again.

'What are you planning Bakura...' Atemu thought.

xXx end of school xXx

Atemu, Yugi, Sora, Tsuki, Jou, and Honda walked back to the Kame Game Store. They walked in.

"Grandpa we're home!" Yugi called.

Sugoroku was in the back. He came out of the back room with a smile.

"Welcome home." He laughed.

They talked for a few minutes when Jonouchi piped in.

"Hey Gramps! There's been something I've been meanin' to ask ya!"

"Hmm? What is it Jonouchi?" Sugoroku glanced at the blonde.

"How did ya get tha pharaoh to come back?" He asked.

"Good question! Well I found a spell book in the place Atemu's spirit went to rest... But before I got back to Egypt, Yugi was always depressed since Atemu left... I'm sure you all noticed?" He received nods from the group, "I studied the book for quite a while before I found a spell in it that would bring back a spirit, giving them a body and if they had reincarnations they would know what they knew. I decided to try this out and when I did... pharaoh why don't you continue?"

Atemu nodded.

"When he used the spell I did return... I was confused at first... but then he explained..."

xXx Flashback xXx

A bright light flashed. Sugoroku covered his eyes. The light faded and he removed his hand. There stood the pharaoh holding his head, dressed in clothes already. He groaned a bit and fell to his knees. Sugoroku ran to his side.

"Are you alright Pharaoh?"

"Grandpa? What... what am I doing here?" Atemu looked around.

"Well... I brought you back using a spell, Pharaoh..." he replied nervously.

"Naze?" Atemu mumbled.

"It's Yugi... since you left... he's been depressed... he wouldn't do anything... his marks dropped... he never left his room... he cried to sleep... I had to... could you forgive me?"

Atemu smiled and rested a hand on the older man's shoulder.

"Of course."

But then a familiar laugh was heard. Bakura stepped from the shadow's, the millennium ring glowing around his neck.

"I thank you, old man... if it wasn't for you I wouldn't have gotten back.." He smirked.

"Bakura!" Atemu exclaimed.

Bakura walked past them to the stairs of the tomb.

"See you back in Domino, pharaoh." he exited silently.

"Get back here Bakura!" Atemu exclaimed as he stood.

He fell back down again and growled.

"Atemu stop!" Sugoroku commanded.

Atemu glanced back at him.

"He may have been well enough to stand and walk already but you aren't! You can get him in Domino!"

Atemu sighed and nodded.

xXx End xXx

"So... why didn't you get Bakura?" Honda asked curiously.

"Well... when we returned we seen him... he just seemed like your average bad ass teenager... as grandpa puts it..." Atemu explained, "so I think we should give him another chance."

"Give 'im anotha what?" Jonouchi took Atemu by the collar of his shirt, "don't ya rememba what he did ta us!"

"Calm down Jonouchi..." Yugi sweat dropped.

Sora crossed her arms.

"But I still can't believe you lied to me about that!" She grumbled.

Yugi had lied and said that Atemu was their older brother. It was Bakura who laughed and said that they were lying.

"Sora that was awhile ago!" Tsuki snapped, "Hold a grudge why don't ya?"

Sora scowled and stormed upstairs. Yugi was about to follow when Atemu stopped him.

"Let her be.." He said softly.

"She'll get over it," Tsuki rolled her eyes.

Yugi sighed.

xXx Taka, Malik, Bakura xXx

The three lay on Taka's bed doing homework.

"So... Taka... what's question one?" Bakura asked.

Taka answered and continued her work.

"What did you get for two..." he asked a second later.

Without looking up Taka slammed a pillow onto his head. Bakura laughed. He took the pillow off his head and groaned.

"So... Malik..."

"Don't ask.." Malik grumbled.

"Worth a try." Bakura smirked.

"Hey Bakura... didn't you say you're a spirit or something?"

"Eh? I was... then the old man made the mistake of bringing me back from the spirit world." Bakura smirked.

"Tell how you got back to Domino, Bakura," Malik smirked.

"Oh yeah!... I got Malik to con Ishizu into coming back to Domino for better schooling... he didn't mention me until we were on the plane... he had some money saved and got me on with them.. But then I moved in with Ryou since Ishizu was being a bitch and didn't allow me to move in with them... the end!" While telling the story Bakura snagged Taka's book and began writing the answers.

She took it back and hit him over the head with it in annoyance. He snickered.

"Isn't Ryou that girl who looks like you with that blonde chick?" Taka asked.

Bakura stared at Taka for a second before he burst out laughing.

"Nani!" Taka snapped.

"Ryou's a guy," Malik said between his laughs.

"He is? I would've never known..." Taka laughed also.

Bakura was still rolling with laughter... at least until he fell off the bed.

"Ow.." He held his head.

Seto walked into the room to see his younger sister and the two males laughing like crazy.

"Ok... I'll come back later then..." He had only wanted to ask Taka about something.

He shut the door and shook his head with a small smirk before heading down the stairs. He had planned for Taka to go to a game store of any kind to get some duel monsters... but he might as well wait..

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hey all! Sorry about the late updates on my stories. MAJOR writers block and other problems in my weird life had me all caught up... but oh well... please R&R


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh.

* * *

Chapter 9 

"Duel Monsters?" Taka looked at Seto's cards.

"Yeah.. You could start dueling.."

"I don't really like the cards you have.." Taka sweat dropped.

Seto rolled his eyes. "And that's why you go get your own."

"Hey wait.. I like this one.." Taka showed Seto a card.

"Solar Flare Dragon?" Seto took the card. "After school tomorrow you can drop by a game shop somewhere and get some cards then."

"Alright, alright.." Taka grumbled.

xXx The Next Day xXx

"Neither of you can come with me!?" Taka exclaimed in the hall.

"Both of us have detention because of Bakura here.." Malik grumbled.

"Oi! You were in the way of hitting the teacher! He wouldn't have known I tried if you didn't shoot one back!" Bakura snarled.

"Shoot one what?!" Taka exclaimed.

"Spit balls.." Seto walked up to them.

"Oh my gods!" Taka held her head, "Can you come Seto?"

"Work.." Seto replied.

"I'm guessing that.. Is your excuse.."

"Hai." Seto smirked and nodded.

"You are all impossible." Taka started backing up.

But when she turned to head to class she bumped into the familiar blonde.

"Watch it!" Taka snapped when she stood.

"Well sorry princess.." Jou held up his arms and rolled his eyes as he walked off with Honda and the others again with a laugh.

Taka rolled her eyes and continued on.

"Oh come on Taka.. Stop being like this." Malik followed her.

"Well you're both retards.. And I don't find it funny.. Like genius over there.." Taka pointed at Bakura who was laughing.

"Look I don't find it funny either.." Malik sighed. "But we'll see you later.. I gotta head to detention.."

"Bye." Taka hugged him and Bakura before heading out of the school with Seto.

"We'll go to the mansion first.. So you can change.."

"Arigatou!" Taka exclaimed.

Once in the limo Seto had almost instantly pulled out his laptop. The limo drove on for a bit until it stopped at a different school. Mokuba ran from it, waving behind him at some other school kids. He got into the limo.

"Taka!" Mokuba hugged her.

Taka smiled and hugged Mokuba back. "Nice to see you too."

"Konnichi wa nii-sama." Mokuba went and sat with Seto.

Seto nodded a greeting as he continued his work. Mokuba smiled. Once they got to the mansion they all got out, heading to the large mansion. And once inside, Taka headed up the stairs to her room while Mokuba and Seto headed to do their own thing.. Taka came out around.. Ten minutes later wearing something she felt a hell of a lot more comfortable in. Jeans.. And a t-shirt. She ran down the stairs, almost tripping in the process and headed for the main door.

"I'm off nii-sama!" She called before heading out the door and down the amazingly long driveway and out the gate.

She put her hands behind her head as she walked pretty much care free down the street looking for a game shop of any sort. Only to find one with an old man sweeping in the front after awhile.

"Kame Game shop?" Taka read the song. "You don't happen to sell duel monsters do you?"

Sugoroku looked up.

"Oh! You're the Kaiba girl! I seen something on the news about you!"

"Whoa.. I'm going public.. But you didn't answer my question.."

"Why yes of course we do.. Come in, come in." Sugoroku walked inside with Taka following.

Taka looked around. Sweet and simple.. But something caught her eye. A picture.. It was of that Yugi kid, Atemu and Sora. They all were making peace signs and smiling.. Though Atemu was the only mature looking one..

'This must be their grandfather..' Taka glanced again at Sugoroku.

"See anything you'd want?" Sugoroku asked.

"Well there's.." Taka was about to start when the door opened.

"Grandpa we're home!" Yugi walked in happily.

Him, Atemu, Sora, Tsuki, Honda, Anzu, and Jou walked through the door.

"What is she doin' here?!" Jou exclaimed thinking of Taka as just another rich and moody Kaiba.

"Jou! That's no way to treat anyone!" Yugi exclaimed.

"Well.. She's a Kaiba not like she's gunna care.. She'll just smirk and call me a mutt or something." Jou rolled his eyes.

Taka's eye twitched and she walked over and pretty much sacked the poor blonde. When Jou fell to his knees in pain Taka crossed her arms.

"Actually I do care.. Just 'cause I'm a Kaiba doesn't mean I'm exactly like my brother.. Baka!" Taka grumbled. "I'll just take some duel monsters and leave.." She said in annoyance.

Sugoroku had been chuckling and he nodded.

"I'll just grab a few packages and take my leave." Taka grumbled in annoyance.

Sugoroku took out nine packages and Taka nodded to the number he had taken out and paid for them.

"Later..." Taka walked by a still pained Jonouchi with a smirk.

"Get back here!" Jonouchi called out angrily.

Everyone either sweat dropped or had a worried look on their face when Jou pretty much tipped from the pain. Tsuki kneeled beside Jonouchi and started to poke at him.

"Tsuki.." Atemu himself sweat dropped.

Tsuki grinned and stood again.

xXx Taka xXx

As Taka headed home one of the packs of cards glowed. Back at the mansion her millennium pendant glowed as well. A whisper was heard in the air. Taka stopped and turned.

"Hmm..." She shrugged and continued on.

As she walked footsteps were heard. She didn't bother turning this time, thinking it was nothing. But then a group of five people stepped in front of her. They were in an alley so Taka stopped.

"Whaddya want?" she asked.

"We want.. Malik and Bakura!" the voice was female.

"Eh?" Taka raised an eyebrow.

"You heard her!" another called.

"We are their biggest fans!" the third exclaimed.

"Oh great.. Obsessed fan girls.." Taka grumbled.

"We have the fan club and everything so lay off." the first growled.

"Sorry but they're my friends and I'm not going to ditch them for some weirdo's." Taka clenched a fist.

"I bet you don't know anything about them!" the fourth girl exclaimed.

"Uh.. Yeah I do.."

"Well then.. What's Bakura's favorite duel monster." the leader crossed her arms.

"Tch.. He told me that one.. Diabound." Taka rolled her eyes.

"Grr.. What about Malik's favorite subject." the second smirked.

"He doesn't have one.. They all bore him.." Taka yawned.

The second gasped and growled.

"Hmph.. Alright then.." the first narrowed her eyes.

xXx Back at the Game Shop xXx

Jonouchi sat in a chair now, feeling better.. After the ice. He growled in annoyance again before standing.

"I'm headin' home now." He said as he gathered his stuff.

"Alright. See you later Jou." Yugi smiled as Jou walked out the door.

Jonouchi pretty much stomped down the road. "The nerve of that chick." He grumbled.

xXx Taka xXx

So far Taka had every question the girls threw at her correctly. She yawned. "Can I go now.. This is boring."

The second girl growled. "That's it!" She ran at Taka and punched at her.

Taka looked at her and tried to block the assault with her arm. She did but was thrown off balance. Then the other's joined in. Taka was pushed over and she covered her head with her arms. She growled slightly.

But just as the girls were getting into beating Taka foot steps were heard.

"Gah! Let's get out of here!" the first exclaimed as she bolted off.

The other's followed. Jonouchi stepped by the alley.

"Eh?" He turned as he heard a groan.

When he seen Taka he ran into the alley. "Hey you alright?" He turned her over to see it was Taka. "You again!?" he exclaimed, before he realized that Taka was out like a light. "Grr.. Guess I have no choice.. But the hospital isn't around here.. I'll just take her back to Yug's." Jou picked up Taka.

He started towards the game shop again. Taka groaned again as Jou ran. It started to rain.

"Oh great!" Jou exclaimed as he ran a bit faster.

He pretty much kicked open the door, panting. The people who were left there jumped and turned. The people who were still there was pretty much only Tsuki .

"Jou.. What happened to her." Atemu jumped over the counter and went over to check out Taka.

Once Taka was taken from Jou and wrapped in a blanket while Jou was given a towel from Sora, Jou explained. "I didn't do 'dis to let you know.. I was headin' home and then I heard her.. In an alley and found her like this."

"I know you wouldn't have done something like this Jou." Atemu looked up at his friend.

"Hai.. I doubt you would sink low enough to beat up a girl." Tsuki snickered.

Jou growled and Atemu shook his head with a sweat drop.

"We had better inform Seto though.." Atemu took Taka upstairs into the room he had to share with Yugi and he lay Taka on his own bed. "This is only temporary.."

"Better be.." Tsuki growled from the door.

Atemu smiled and shook his head. Sugoroku walked in.

"Grandpa, you think you could fix her up?"

"Hai.. I learned some first aid for when I go on an exhibition." Sugoroku nodded and went and got the kit.

xXx After Awhile xXx

Taka awoke with a groan. She opened her eyes to see Atemu smiling at her.

"Oh good you're awake." he said.

Taka held her head for a second before she tried to get up. Her arm gave out on her and she just stay laying down.

"You broke your wrist.. So grandpa fixed it up for you." Atemu told her.

"I think I figured that out.. " Taka grumbled as she sat up.

A sneeze was heard. "Finally awake, Kaiba?" Jou walked into the room.

"Catching a cold, Jonouchi?" Taka narrowed her eyes.

"'Cause of you, yeah!" Jou snapped.

"Both of you enough!" Atemu snapped in annoyance. "Taka if it wasn't for Jou you would've been hurt worse then this so quiet."

Taka growled and turned away.

"That's right, Kaiba.." Jou sneered.

"Jou enough.."

"Alright, alright.."

Then the door was opened with a bit of force. Seto stood at the door. One look at Taka and he growled and grabbed Jou by the front of his shirt. "What did you do to her mutt!"

"Oi! Seto! He's the one who helped me!" Taka snapped.

Seto stopped and let go of Jou, who stumbled and fell. "Let's go then.." he went and helped Taka up.

The older Kaiba left and Taka followed with a small wink and a V sign before she left. Jou stayed sitting on the floor.

"You just had to call Seto.. Didn't ya?" Jou glared back at a sweat dropping Atemu.

"Well you're lucky he didn't want to stay with you around" Tsuki snickered.

"Urasai!" Jou exclaimed in complete annoyance.

Atemu laughed slightly as Tsuki went and sat with him and Jou stood with another sneeze.

xXx Taka xXx

Taka felt her pocket. "I thought I lost these.." She took out the last packet of duel monsters she had that she didn't loose.

"We'd better get you more then.. One pack won't make you a deck.. But this time.. From another place that isn't as pathetic as this." Seto looked back at her before getting into the limo.

Taka smirked and rolled her eyes before she also got in. The pack she held glowed in her pocket again as a silent laugh was heard. Taka took it out again and looked at in confusion but shrugged and put it away again.


End file.
